In electronic and/or telecommunication applications, jitter is a time deviation from a true periodicity of a presumably periodic signal. Among various causes of the jitter are electromagnetic interference (EMI) and crosstalk with other periodic or non-periodic signals. Such jitter is typically considered as a noise effect in a circuit, device or system. The jitter generally cause various issues for a respective circuit, device or system such as, for example, causing a display monitor to flicker, disadvantageously affecting an ability of a processor of a desktop or server to perform as originally intended operation, inducing clicks or other undesired effects in audio signals, loss of transmitted data between network devices, etc. Thus, there exists a need for a technique to accurately and quickly detect the presence of jitter in a circuit, device or system, and further determine the amount of such jitter (e.g., the range of the jitter).